Who Would Have Thought!
by animeochibi06
Summary: Who would have thought it turn out like that...hahaha
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Who would have thought it turn out like that.

**Disclaimer**: How I wish it's mine and the characters are real…

**Author note**: This is my second time writing the PoT story. This time I'm trying to write something more relaxing. I'm trying to stick with the characteristic Takeshi Konomi had given to them. Bear with me if the story lines are bad. Please forgive me for any spelling mistake, especially the Japanese ones. Comments are welcome.

**Who Would Have Thought!!!**

Chapter 1: Summer Vacation - Shattered!!!

Summer vacation is one of the holidays that Tezuka Kunimitsu loves. He could go camping with he almost-never-seen father during this time of the year. This was one of the times in the whole year he could actually spend time with his father to strengthen father-son relationship. The older Tezuka had been a very busy man, waking up early in the morning and only reaches home near to midnight. If too much work needed to be done, he would call his wife that he is staying at the office. The only thing that Tezuka Kunimitsu remember about his almost-never-seen father was the hands shaking him to wake up in the morning and the voice which he usually hears it when he was about to go to bed.

He and his father share the same interests' namely camping, mountain climbing and fishing. The two love to camp at places where lakes presence so they could do one of their favourite activity – fishing. This year his father had promised to take him to Fujigoko (a/n: This place actually exists. It at the foot of Fujisan, and Fujigoko actual name is Fuji Five Lakes). He was looking forward to this camping. He could take his mind of tennis for once. No ordering running laps (he was sure he is going to miss it anyway), no need to hear the two sophomores quarrelling (he swore he took more aspirins than he could remember), no need to be aware of Inui Juice he carefully avoided (he still could not understand how Fuji could stand it), and no sudden heart attack from Eiji's sudden pounced from behind. He would probably missed Fuji Syusuke and Echizen Ryoma, the two least troubled teammates. But then, Fuji would never let him go away easily.

(a/n: From this point onwards, I'll be using their first name, to avoid confusion. Sorry if I offend anyone, although I would prefer to use the family name that I'm used to.)

It all started when Fuji Syusuke spent a night at his house two weeks ago. Syusuke were having some trouble with his additional mathematics that he need Tezuka Kunimitsu's help, which he later found out it was just his plan to stay over. Syusuke could have just tells him so, instead of going through so much trouble. But being simple was never Syusuke style. He found it strange that when Syusuke called him that he badly needed his help in additional mathematics that night. Fuji Syusuke is after all Seigaku's prodigy. He could swear he almost never sees Syusuke study, but still being at the top of his class. He remembered Eiji telling him that Syusuke almost never paid attention in class, but miraculously still knows where the class at. He could do the same thing Syusuke was doing, but daydreaming was not his liking and forbidden in the family. He knew if that tensai put a little more effort in his study and had a bit more challenging spirit, he could easily end up in his class and probably being one of the best students in the school. But it is not the tensai liking to beat his opponents without having them to suffer first. He saw a lot of these in the tennis he played.

Back to the night Syusuke spent at his house, after they had solved the problems, Kunimitsu went to the kitchen to make hot chocolate for the both of them. While he was away, Syusuke saw his buchou's calendar. He was interested to know what buchou wrote on the calendar. One of the marking caught his attention - 'Camping with otousan at Fujigoko'. It was mark two weeks from that night (I have no idea when is summer holidays at Japan school. My place is sunny all year round, so we don't have such holidays). Two weeks from tonight means, it's on summer holidays, Syusuke thought. Come to think of it, he hadn't thought of where to go for this summer vacation. Suddenly a plan popped into his mind. He took out his phone and called his beloved brother.

"Mushimushi. Fuji Yuuta speaking," said the voice on the other end.

"Yuuta. How nice it is to hear your voice. How are you doing?"

"Oh Aniki. What it is you want?"

"Just checking if you are doing well there," the older brother replied.

"Aniki, you know better than I do that you don't call for no reason."

"It is wrong for aniki to check on how his ototou is doing?"

"Nothing's wrong. It is unusual for aniki to call at this hour, unless something important. Nothing's wrong at home?"

"Everything is fine. Okaasan and otousan is away and nee-san is staying over at her friend house. So I'm alone at home and decided to spend a night at Tezuka's house."

"I see. So what's the matter?"

"Em…Yuuta, this summer holidays, are you going anywhere?"

"Not in my plans yet. Maybe Mizuki-san will tell later."

"I see. I'm planning to go to Fujigoko this holiday. I was hoping you can come, so we could spend time together. Just the two of us."

"Well, ok then," he answered without thinking.

"Ok. Ja," with that he hung up. That was easy. Tricking Yuuta was always easy to him.

At the other end Yuuta find it odd for aniki to ask him to spend holiday with him. Aniki always going away with his teammates somewhere on every holiday he could remembered. Well, don't think too much, Yuuta. Unknown to him, his older brother had planned something else in his mind.

"Who was that?" asked Kunimitsu as he entered his room with two cups of hot chocolate.

"Yuuta called if I had any plan for this summer holiday. Then I accidentally saw your calendar marking about going to Fujigoko. So I suggested Fujigoko to him. He said it would be great. You don't mind us coming along, ne, Kunimitsu?"

Kunimitsu knew all was too true to him. One time of his life where he could free from the faces he sees everyday just destroyed by Fuji Syusuke. He suspected there are twists and turns in the tensai's words. Rejecting his request would be a bad idea. He thought for a while and said,

"I'll ask otousan if we can have companies."

"Good. I'll be waiting for the good news."

Kunimitsu nodded. He swore he'll be having nightmare that night. He gave the cup of hot chocolate to him.

* * *

One week later, after asking his father about it (he was disappointed his father said he didn't mind and his wish to know his son's friends) he told Syusuke the news which he was too happy about it. He told him to meet at his house early that morning so they could set out together. Kunimitsu don't know which was worse, to have the tensai following him or his father said he wouldn't mind. 

Who would have thought this could have happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Surprise!

Today was the day they had waited. At 6 that morning, they set out on the bus which took about two hours to reach the spot. Yuuta shouted at his brother the night before when he found out that they were not alone. He should have known that his brother was never simple minded. He had a good mind not to go that night if aniki didn't ask nee-san and okaasan to cook his favourite foods once they return from the holidays. It was an easy trick for Syusuke.

On the bus ride, the older Tezuka (I'll address him as Tezuka-san later to avoid confusion) try to have a small conversation with Syusuke and his brother.

"Fuji-kun…" He was cut of by Syusuke before he could go to his question

"Syusuke and Yuuta would be fine, Tezuka-san. You could get us confuse later." He smiled brightly.

"Ok, Syusuke-kun. How long have you known Kunimitsu?"

"Since junior high Tezuka-san. We know each other from tennis club."

"I see. And you Yuuta-kun?"

"From aniki, also through tennis. I'm not in the same school as aniki."

"It that so. Why?"

"Otousan, I'll tell you later," Kunimitsu stopped his father immediately. Tezuka-san frowned, but later knew why after his son shook his head.

"Do you enjoy playing tennis Syusuke-kun? I heard from Kunimitsu that you are a great player."

"Is that what you told your father, Kunimitsu? (Tezuka swear if his father and Yuuta weren't around, Syusuke would have hugged him like a teddy bear.) I'm not that great player Tezuka-san. I still lost to Kunimitsu on every match (_You purposely lose to me Syusuke,_ Kunimitsu small heart say). Tezuka-san, did you know that Kunimitsu is a great buchou and he hadn't lost a single match?"

"I often hear it from my wife about my son's achievements. I couldn't have been any prouder of him. He takes after his grandfather a lot. Probably he spent so much time with him."

"I see."

The conversation went on throughout the bus ride. The two hour bus ride felt like nothing. Before they knew it, the bus had reached its destination. The four didn't waste anytime and headed to the camping spot Tezuka-san had reserved earlier that week. It was the first time the two Fuji been here. Syusuke even joked that the place probably belong to their ancestors because was name after their family name. He was fascinated by the view and glad he came. He wants to take lots of pictures to share with the others once the holidays were over. Yuuta meanwhile just tag behind aniki. He couldn't understand how aniki loves taking picture especially what he think as abnormal. Aniki was too hard to understand what he is thinking, sometimes. Aniki once told him that he couldn't understand himself sometimes either.

"Here. This is the spot for our camping. What a great view. We could see Fujisan clearly from here and a good fishing spot." The others agreed with Tezuka-san.

"Come on. Let's set up the tents."

"Hai!" the three youngsters answered in chorus.

* * *

"That was tiring aniki. I never thought that putting tent needs so much skill. I don't think we could have put up the tent successfully if Tezuka-san hadn't helped. We could end up staying at the cottage tonight."

"Hm…"

"Syusuke would you like to walk around here? I'll show you around. I've been here a number of times. I want to check out if they changed anything. You could come along too Yuuta-kun."

Syusuke couldn't believe that Kunimitsu just spoke more than 1 complete sentence to him with one breath. "Kunimitsu, that's the longest conversation I heard since junior high." Pulling one of Yuuta's hands, "Come on Yuuta. I also want to check out this amazing place. Too bad nee-san could joint us."

"But I'm tired aniki," he said in defeated. No one can change aniki's decision once he made up his mind.

They walked along the lake going upstream. The view of Fujisan from where they are just beautiful. They found a good spot near a deserted cottage and sat down.

"I'm glad that I came Kunimitsu." He gave a rare smile to his buchou. He lied on his back and stare at the sky. Soon the two follow suit. Small breeze blew and makes the evening comfortable for a nap. Soon the three friends fall asleep.

Meanwhile, Tezuka-san sat by the bank watching the fish swimming freely. It reminds him of the koi Kunimitsu had at home. He rarely goes to the pond his son enjoys in the evening. Time hadn't permitted him to do so. Only he glanced at the Kunimitsu's favourite place before he goes to work every morning. It reminded him of his younger years when he too spent time feeding the koi every evening with his father. It seems that it was a habit that had passed down from his father's generation. It had been in the family for as long as he remembered. Now he son is taking care of the koi during his free time.

* * *

"Buchou." A hand was shaking him.

"Fuji-senpai" He heard a very familiar voice.

"You!" He was thinking that about the tennis match.

The three slowly open their eyes; only found they have been given a shock of their life.

"ECHIZEN!" the three shouted together.

"What are you doing here?" he asked innocently.

"That was supposed to be our line, Echizen." Kunimitsu was sure another nightmare he had to endure tonight.

"My family owns a cottage. We're here to spend our summer holiday here."

"Cottage?" asked Syusuke sleepily.

"Behind you," he pointed.

"That? How come I never knew about it? I've been here since I was little, now you are telling me that cottage there belongs to your family?" asked Kunimitsu with his usual pokerfaced.

"Something is definitely wrong with you today Kunimitsu. That's the second time today you ever spoke that long." Kunimitsu frown at Syusuke. He does feel something wrong with his mouth. Since when did he become so talkative?

"That's why is deserted. As my family had been away for so long, oyaji only pay for the caretaker to come cleaned it once every four months."

"That explains a lot Echizen."

"I should be going. Ja," he wave goodbye.

Now Kunimitsu feel that he is coming down with fever all of the sudden. The original plan that he plan to spend with his father was shattered when Syusuke found out about it. Now even Echizen Ryoma's family also here for the vacation. He hoped that no more of the regulars showed up. It is not that he was not happy to see them, but for once he wish to spend time away from the faces he sees nearly everyday. He had a good mind to check with the others before he made up another vacation spot in the future.

Who would have thought this could have happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A date?

It had been two days they had been there. Syusuke had kept his word that he would spent time together with Yuuta. The two siblings would set out on different route from the father-son so they won't interrupt their time together. There were a lot of things that Syusuke found interesting. There are different types of fishes in the lake every day. And he found out that view of Fujisan is different a bit from different lakes (baka aniki, Yuuta would say). Yuuta understood his brother a little bit, but still can't help feeling annoyed of the protective shield that aniki had over him. He wonder what would Mizuki-san thinks if he was here instead of being together with the rest of the team members, on their vacation they had plan a day after he agreed to come here with aniki. The worse Muzuki-san can do was asking him to do lots of tennis practices with him. Well, he could still stand it.

"Mitsu-chan?" Syusuke said curiously as he eyed on the figure not far from them.

"Who you are calling aniki?" he asked when he heard the name he never heard before.

"Kunimitsu. He's with someone. I thought the two Tezuka would be together."

"You're right aniki. I've never seen that girl before. Who do you think it is?" He turned to his brother. He could swear that his brother was grinning a moment ago. This is bad; something is on his brother's mind.

"Come on Yuuta," he said as he pulled Yuuta's hand, for the second time here.

"Where to aniki?"

The two Fuji follow Kunimitsu as close as they can. They caught a few of the two conversations.

"It has been a long time, hadn't it?" they heard Kunimitsu said.

"Not that long, just two years. How is your mother? I sure missed her cooking."

"She is fine. You should come to our house once in a while, you know."

"I sure miss the time we spent together while I was there. The time spent with you Kunimitsu." The girl wrapped her hands around Kunimitsu's arm. Kunimitsu smiled. A smile that Syusuke was sure he had never seen before. Buchou never smiled, let alone grinning. Who is that girl that able to make Kunimitsu happy? Eh, his girlfriend?

"Yuuta, do you think that's Kunimitsu's girlfriends? Maybe that explained why he was a bit different these few days."

"I donno aniki. That girl seems to be older than Tezuka-kun a lot, don't you think? I don't have the habit of prying to people's life. It always the other way round. People come to pry my life," he whispered back.

Syusuke pinch lightly on Yuuta's cheek. He knew pretty well that the word was meant for him.

"Fuji-senpai, what are you doing hiding here?" said a voice that nearly scare Yuuta out of his wits.

"Shh… See that?" he pointed toward Kunimitsu.

"Yes, what is so special?" he said in his I-don't-care attitude.

"Echizen-kun, what do you mean what is so special?" asked Yuuta.

"I've been seeing them together since yesterday. They seem to know each other well."

"Do you think it's his girlfriend?"

"Saa…" Echizen shrugged. "I better get going. Don't let buchou found out you two had been spying on him. He make you run laps if he ever found out about it. I can bet it's no less than 100 laps."

The next day, Syusuke and Yuuta purposely bump into the girl that was with Kunimitsu yesterday. Yuuta protested all the way, but couldn't do anything. Knowing aniki all his life, he had better not disagree with him. Anyway, it is not that they are doing anything bad.

"Konnichiwa," his brother greeted.

"Konnichiwa," the girl replied. "How may I help you?"

"What's for today's special?"

"Eto… We got American breakfast set, Chinese breakfast set, Japanese breakfast set and Korean breakfast set. Or you would like to try to mix any two set. It's famous here."

"Ok. I want mixed set. Give me Chinese-Japanese breakfast set and give me hot chocolate with it. How about you, Yuuta?"

"I'll have the same."

"Ok, that's two sets of mixed Chinese-Japanese breakfast set, with hot chocolate."

The two nodded. The girl makes her way to the counter.

"Aniki, look," he pointed at the counter. Kunimitsu was there. He is here again today. The two definitely has some sort of relationship. The Kunimitsu he knows at school was different from the one he saw from the day they start to camp here. He wants to find out who is that girl to Kunimitsu and he had to find out before they return tomorrow morning.

Ten minutes later, the girl returned with their order. Seeing that the place was not busy, Syusuke decided to have a small conversation with her. He hoped the girl wouldn't mind.

"Arigatou," he said when the girl had put the order down.

"Ano, can I ask something?"

"Sure," replied the girl.

"It's my first time here. It some beautiful place you have here. It there any place you would recommend us to go from here?"

Yuuta stared at his brother. What is aniki trying to do?

"Well, if you want something relaxing, you could try fishing. There are fishing poles for rent to customers who didn't bring their own fishing pole. You could also go into the nearby forest for jungle tracking. And if you would like to get closer to the Fujisan, there is a boat going out everyday, to take tourist to see Fujisan as close as possible."

"I see. How much rent do they charge for fishing poles?"

"Well, depends on what type of poles you want to rent and the fishing tools that goes with it."

"I see. How about the boat that goes out? It is free of charge or I have to get the ticket from somewhere?"

"The boat leaves about every two hours. You can get the ticket from the dock."

"Syusuke, what are you doing here?"

"Ah, Kunimitsu. Breakfast," he answered innocently pointing at his breakfast set.

"I can see that. But she had been standing here for about five minutes."

"It's nothing Kunimitsu. He was asking questions. By the way, do you happen to know these guys?" she asked pointing to Syusuke and Yuuta.

"They are the guys that followed me for this vacation."

"Is that your girlfriend, Kunimitsu? I saw you two together yesterday."

The girl blushed. Five seconds later then she laugh. Syusuke couldn't see what was so funny. Kunimitsu also grinned. _Ok, maybe something is wrong._

"Michiyo Yumi. Nice to meet you."

"Fuji Syusuke and this is Yuuta, my little brother."

"Yumi-san is my cousin, Syusuke. What makes you think that she is my girlfriend?"

"Smiles and actions. I never seen you smiled like that in school before." Kunimitsu just grinned at the tensai. "And she is nothing that could resemble your cousin."

"She is my mother side cousin."

"That explain why it is not Tezuka Yumi. Sorry about earlier."

"It's ok. Since you are friends of Kunimitsu, it's my treat today. Enjoy yourselves."

"And I thought she was your girlfriend. Sorry Kunimitsu."

"Apology accepted. So you two better eat it before it is cold."

Fuji Syusuke was not called tensai for nothing, and now Syusuke feel like he is so dumb. Yuuta just grinned at his brother's mistake. He know what to tell nee-san when he get back tomorrow. The rest of the day went fine. The two Fuji went on the boat Yumi-san had told them earlier and enjoy the view. Yuuta had forgotten about the anger he had with aniki earlier of the vacations. Well, in fact he enjoyed this holiday. He might regret later when Mizuki-san tortured him with unending practices for not going with the group, but for now it's worth it. Later that night, Ryoma joined the four of them for dinner. As the camping ground had provided places for barbeque, Tezuka-san had suggested having barbeque that night before they go back tomorrow morning. Kunimitsu had totally forgotten about the disappointment before he came, and the shock that Ryoma showed up and the mistake the tensai had make. Well, it's not a bad holidays after all. But he kept in his mind to double check with the others before he planned for the next holiday and to remind himself to mark his holiday else where.

"Let's have a group photo," suggested Syusuke.

Who would have thought this could have happened.

-Owari


End file.
